


단문 모음

by RA1121



Category: Eyeshield 21, 아이실드 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooperative Relations, High school days, Love/Hate, M/M, middle school days, 고딩시절, 대딩시절, 배틀호모, 중딩시절, 협력관계
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA1121/pseuds/RA1121
Summary: Short story series.





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Short story series.

 아곤은 생각했다.  
 녀석의 말은 가끔 알아들을 수 없었고, 말수가 적은 편도 아닌 놈이 이렇게 조용해질 때가 있었다. 꼭 자기 애인이라도 된다는 듯 품에 끼고 있던 노트북을 펼치더니 몇십 분째 쭉 규칙적인 타자 소리만 들려왔다. 이러는 날이 어쩌다 한 번이지만 늘 유쾌하지는 않았다. 휴대폰의 연락처 목록에서 여자애들의 이름을 주르륵 보다가 흥미를 잃어 소파의자에 몸을 푹 기대었다. 몇 번 지루한 표정을 해보며 몸을 이리저리 움직였지만, 녀석은 꿈쩍하지 않았다. 결국, 자리에 털썩 앉아 턱을 괴고는 히루마에게 시선을 맞추었다. 이 녀석과 어떻게 만났더라. 벌써 순간이 되어 날아간 기억은 앞만 보는 자신에게 필요치 않았다. 보이는 것을 누구보다 정확하게 신속하게 잡는다. 그걸로 충분했다. 그러니까 눈앞에 있는 저 녀석은 처음 만났을 때 보다는 편해졌고, 처음 만났을 때 보다는 구질구질한 깡패놈들을 잡는 것에 익숙해졌다. 녀석이 대뜸 전화를 걸어오는 횟수도 많아졌고, 녀석을 보는 일이 일상이 될 정도였다. 녀석의 잔꾀는 멍청이들에게 통했다. 녀석의 말처럼 딱 맞아떨어지는 쓰레기들의 발악이 웃겨 이딴 짓을 이어가고 있지만, 결국 마지막 손에 잡히는 건 녀석의 말은 언제나 의미심장했고 가끔은 불쾌했다는 거였다. 특히 이렇게 말없이 마주 볼 때는 더욱 그랬다. 저 녀석은 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있을까. 그럴 것이다. 그래야만 의미가 있는 거니까. 턱을 괸 팔을 바꾸자 옷자락에서 부산스러운 소리가 났다. 그런데도 녀석은 자신을 보고 있지 않았다. 약간 짜증이 치밀었다.  
아곤은 다시 생각했다.  
 눈앞에 있는 건 콱 뭉개줘야 했다. 자신을 보게 할 만큼, 주목할 만큼. 보고 반응하는 것, 자신에겐 그것이 전부이고 모든 것이었다.  
그렇기에 마침내 히루마가 시선을 들어 올렸을 때, 히루마가 그를 마저 바라보기도 전에, 아곤의 얼굴은 이미 그의 눈앞에 있었다.  
  
 그렇게, 조금 더, 가까이.  
  
  
아이실드21, 아히루, 『키스』


	2. Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 나와 너의 이야기.

 따스하게 내리쬐는 햇빛처럼, 이따금 불어오는 잔잔한 바람처럼. 고요한 밤을 가르는 찻길 소리처럼, 비 온 날 밤의 풀벌레 소리처럼. 비록 너와 나는 수없이 엇갈리고 수없이 다른 이상을 바라보았지만 네가 내 옆에 있는 것처럼, 내가 네 옆에 있는 것처럼. 우리는 귓가에 서로의 말을 속삭이고 함께 웃는다. 필드를 가로지르는 공은 언제든 너에게 닿길 마련이다. 너는 그걸 반드시 잡아낼 거니까. 나는 손을 뻗는다. 그러면 너는 언제나 그곳에 있었던 것처럼 손가락을 얽어온다. 우리는 그렇게 손을 맞잡는다. 우리는 그렇게 사랑을 한다.  
 아히루, 『사랑』

 나는 너의 눈동자를 들여다본다. 그렇게 곧은 눈으로 나를 똑바로 바라보는 너는 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 지긋이 깊어지는 너의 시선은 갑작스레 아래로 떨어진다. 내가 너를 보지 못한 걸까, 네가 나를 보지 못한 걸까. 너의 뺨을 감싼 나의 손이 너의 체온으로 데워질 때쯤, 너는 눈을 감는다. 너는 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 나는 모른다. 그렇기에 나는 너에게 입을 맞춘다. 혹시라도 너의 생각을 먹을 수 있을까 봐, 너의 말을 먹을 수 있을까 봐. 하지만 너의 말도 너의 생각도, 너의 눈동자도 나는 아무것도 찾을 수 없었다.  
 아히루, 『두려운 것』

 비가 내린다. 너는 그 빗줄기 사이에서 무언갈 말하지만 나는 듣지 못한다. 강해지는 빗소리에, 소리를 먹은 고요함에. 나의 숨소리도 내 귓가에 닿지 못한 채 무성으로 흩어진다. 그리고 나는 다시 너를 보았다. 비에 온통 젖어 나를 보며 말하지만 비는 더 거세진다. 조금 더 가까이 가면 보일 너의 입 모양도 이젠 보이지 않는다. 그렇게 너는 비의 장벽 너머로 사라진다. 나는 네가 무슨 말을 했을까 생각하며 다가오는 물 냄새에 숨을 멈춘다. 너는 내게 무슨 말을 하려고 했던 걸까. 너는 무슨 생각을 하고 있었을까.  
 아히루, 『이해』

 


	3. Hunger

 아곤은 늘 굶주렸다. 원하는 음식을 먹어도, 원하는 찬사를 받아도, 배는 채워지지 않았다. 오히려 그 속은 공허했고 끝끝내 끊임없는 자극을 요구했다. 이게 아니야, 이게 아니야, 되뇌며 모든 걸 먹어치우려고 했다. 기대에 찬 부모도, 재수 없게 떠는 어른들도, 질투에 찬 떨거지들이나 공포에 떠는 쓰레기 같은 놈들도, 자신의 쌍둥이 형도, 미움도, 사랑도, 감정도. 모든 걸 뛰어넘고자 했다. 하지만 텅 빈 불쾌함에 치밀어 오르는 분노는 어떻게 삭일 수가 없었다. 길잃은 굶주림은 발이 닿는 데로 갔다. 그 앞에 장애물이 있으면 팔을 휘둘렀고 무언가 잡아 오면 주먹부터 휘둘렀다. 어떻게 해볼까 하던 뇌는 눈앞에 터지는 일시적인 자극으로 주린 배를 속여넘겼다. 아곤은 점점 그 대체재에 중독되어가고 또한 익숙해져 갔다. 제대로 된 영양분이 필요하다. 아곤도 알고 있었다. 하지만 손에 잡히는 대로 먹어치우는 수밖에 없었다. 멈출 수 없었다.

"xx중 ◇-△반 콘고 아곤."

 어두운 골목길의 그림자가 아곤을 지나 그 너머의 인영으로 닿았다. 아곤은 잡고 있던 멱살을 놓았다. 그의 손에 매달려 있던 사람은 얼굴이 반쯤 피떡이 된 채 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 이것이 10명째. 아곤은 손을 털며 눈앞의 금발 머리를 보았다. 첫인상은 그의 뾰족 귀와 그 귀에 걸린 피어스였다.

"어지간히 재미없나봐?"

 수첩을 덮는 소리가 났다. 구두 굽 소리도 선명해졌다. 잠잠했던 뱃속이 끓어오르기 시작했다.

"지루해 죽겠다는 얼굴인데."  
"...."

 마오중의 히루마 요이치라 말하며 자신에게 손을 내밀었다. 협력의 의미. 아곤은 히루마를 보았다. 필히 비슷한 나이일 거다. 마오중이라면 꽤 거리가 있는 곳인데 일부러 자신을 맞이하는 걸 보면 어딘가 자신이 있는 모양이다. 녀석의 의중은 알 수 없지만 굶주림이 녀석을 원하고 있다. 그리고 호기심. 아곤은 입맛을 다셨다. 녀석이 군침이 도는 상대이던가? 아곤은 아니라고 자답했다. 하지만 구미는 당겼다. 그걸로 충분했다. 아곤은 이제 제대로 된 식사를 원했다. 이윽고 아곤은 히루마가 내민 손을 잡았다. 그리고 확신했다. 녀석은 자신의 허기를 채워 줄 것이라고.

아히루, 『허기』

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 첫만남.


End file.
